


Streak by Streak, Heart by Heart

by malaguenas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mark of Cain, oh goddddd those sUNSET PICTURES, season 10, someone save me, sunset pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaguenas/pseuds/malaguenas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was about time that Dean and Castiel's paths crossed after all that's happened to them, and that all at once, they gave in. </p><p>Kinda based off what we've got as far as the bts stuff from Angel Heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streak by Streak, Heart by Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really inspired by those damn sunset pictures that Jensen and Misha tweeted so this is just how I pictured that scene in Angel Heart would go... if I was a spn writer that is. xD

“How long do you think he’s going to stand there?”

Claire sat in the back of the car, legs spread out across the back seat. She had her head turned, looking in the direction of Dean, who was just a silhouette facing the horizon, standing with hands in his pockets.

Castiel was also looking at Dean, not even turning his eyes away when Claire spoke. It was almost as if he was afraid he’d miss something the second he looked away.

“We’ll give him as long as he needs.” Castiel replied.

Claire sighed at those words and turned her head at last away from the window.

“He’s still a monster you know.” Claire muttered under her breath, remembering the last time she called Dean that to Castiel’s face.

Castiel turned towards her slightly but refused to met her eyes.

“Claire.”

In that one word was all he cared to say on the topic, always. The thing is, she always understood all that it meant. There was something about Dean that just must have stood out to Castiel. He never wavered from his side, even when he should. The two of them were an enigma of the unspoken.

Claire remained silent for a little while longer. “What is it about him?”

Castiel’s eyes widened at the question, as if not expecting it. “What do you mean?”

Claire let out a small airy laugh. Castiel couldn’t have been that clueless. Not in a billion years. All the times she saw him around Dean, even those she could remember from when she was just a kid- those times were filled with a sort of magnetism between the two of them. Their eyes found solace in each other’s, their bodies were always surely closer than usual…  

“Cas, you can’t actually be serious about that.” She replied, looking Castiel dead in the eye.

He just stared at her for awhile, trying to intake as deep of breaths as possible. His eyes were so worried, and his eyebrows tied together in such a way that made him look like a sad puppy. He was worried about Dean. That seemed to be the things with him. Dean Dean Dean…

“Talk to him.” Claire said flatly when he didn’t reply. She knew that there was nothing more to say in their conversation. There was too much floating there between him and Dean and quite honestly, she couldn’t stand either of them sulking over their feelings much longer. The second that Dean had called Cas and asked him to come, she knew it was time for them. Maybe Castiel knew it too, by the way he drove faster than Claire had seen him do in a long long time…

It was only a second before Castiel got out of the car and she gave a slight smile to herself.

\-----------------

Castiel took his time walking over to Dean. He stared out to the beginning sunset. The slightest bits of red were seeping through the mountains. He concentrated on those hues. He concentrated on the soft rustle of his shoes on the grass. He concentrated on the barely audible currents of the lake. Anything to get him where he needed to be.

“Cas?” A rough voice softly said his name not too far ahead of him.

He looked up, to see Dean, eyes sadder than ever, but still forcing a corner of his lips to curl up in a smile.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said, almost scoffing at the past familiarity of those words.

Castiel stepped forward and forward, regaining the lack of distance that the two of them haven’t experienced in what seemed like forever.

He stopped, only a couple feet away from Dean, and he looked into his green eyes and Dean looked back. There was so much sadness radiating between the two of them in that moment. So much that preferred to be left unsaid, and so much that they just never had time for. It seemed to all gather here, in this moment, just waiting to be allowed a chance for air.

“Dean…” Castiel spoke at last. “Why did you call me here for?”

Dean’s smile faded only slightly and he nodded. He gently grabbed the crook of Castiel’s elbow and guided him towards the dock.

Dean sat down, legs hanging over the wooden dock, just inches from the water, and Castiel followed suit, his concerned eyes never stopping their observations of Dean’s careful movements.

Castiel heard Dean inhale deeply before he started to speak. “You know, the way things have been going with this whole Mark of Cain thing…” He trailed off, placing his hand on the space where the mark occupied. Castiel’s frown deepened and he tentatively placed his own hand on top of Dean’s, causing the man to glance down and give a weak smile.

“I might put up this whole act that I’m okay with my fate, that I’m okay with the life I’ve lived, but I gotta be honest with you Cas, sometimes I don’t know if I believe it.” Dean shut his eyes tightly, and Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s hand, urging him to go on.

“I’ve been thinking probably too much about the whole thing. Just another thing to beat myself up on I guess.”

Castiel’s eyes grew sadder. “Dean.”

Dean waved it away. “Yeah I know, I know…” He paused. “Actually, I need to thank you Cas. Really.” He raised his eyes to look into Castiel’s. “You’ve given more for me than should even be allowed. And you do it without being asked, without seeking a single thing in return… Cas why would you do all that for a self-loathing dumbass like me?”

Castiel sat there just staring at Dean for a second. He couldn’t understand where any of this was coming from. “Dean.” He took his hand that lay on top of Dean’s and intertwined their fingers. He stared out into the sky, which had turned into a vibrant array of purples and reds.

“Did I ever tell you about the first sunset?”

Dean chuckled. “Nice job changing the subject.”

Castiel glanced sideways at him and Dean said no more.

“See God, he always had his reasons for day and night, but there was always something missing. It was a middle ground, a place never explored before, but once he tried, and he willed the skies to bleed out their own daylight, streak by streak, while the cold hues of the night started to take over, he had realized that he had yet again created a thing of beauty. We angels, we always were ones to have our favorite God-made creations, but that, that one was always my favorite.”

Castiel smiled in remembrance.

“It was change in a way, from day to night, but it just also made time stand still between the two. It was barely a definable time in its own accord, but it provided a light that nothing else on this earth and beyond could ever compete with.”

Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand tighter.

“Dean, it was beautiful. And you-” Castiel stopped himself. It was an absurd thing to say, even if they were holding hands in that very moment.

Castiel looked at Dean. The man was staring at him, slightly open mouthed. “Cas…” He whispered, barely there.

“We’ll fix this Dean, I swear.” Castiel said the words that had been circulating non stop around Dean since he got the Mark, but somehow, in this moment, Dean almost believed him.

Dean nodded and swallowed hard, the misting of tears starting in his eyes.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked after a beat.

“Yes?” Castiel asked, watching Dean carefully for a sign.

“If this whole thing really does work out, and believe me, I mean this, would you- like if you want to, we could go get a drink or something, just me… and you.” Dean stammered out, and then looked away quickly.

Castiel smiled and huffed a small laugh. “That sounds good.”

They both sat there for awhile, hands intertwined, the space between them almost nonexistent, watching the sun change it’s colors, from orange and red to purple and blue and fading to black.

Suddenly out of the perfect silence a car horn screeched, and both men turned around to see that it was Claire behind the wheel, urging them to get going.

“Come on.” Castiel stood up, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

Dean stood up too, a smile still playing around on his lips.

“Oh and Dean?” Castiel said, that slight knowing smile that he always saved for Dean graced his own lips as he closed the distance between them and left a chaste kiss on Dean’s forehead.

“Angels are watching over you.” 


End file.
